Dear Diary
by EmiC
Summary: Realismo Mágico. Adaptación. AU. One Shot. ¿Qué pasa cuando Bella escribe en su diario todo lo que siente por Edward Cullen?. "Mis sueños están contigo, pero tu no me ves. Tu y yo hacemos la combinación perfecta, pero tu no lo sabes".


**Autor= EmiC**

**Nombre= Dear Diary **

**Rated= T (Contenidos emocionales bastante amplios)**

**Pareja= Edward/Bella**

**Completo. **

**Basado en una historia real, es adaptada a Twilight. Realismo/Mágico.**

**Disclaimer= Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizo para crear una historia.**

-Dear Diary… - ¿Así es cómo comienzan las novelas no?, Bueno creo que empezaré con

-Había una vez…- No mejor no. Eso sólo se utiliza si hay un "Felices para Siempre" y esta historia, no termina así. Soy una chica simple, de las que catalogan como normal, torpe, color de ojos, cabello y cuerpo del estilo simple. Tengo 17 años, sinceramente no tengo amigos solo Ángela y Jessica que estudian conmigo y me ayudan con mis problemas al igual que yo a ellas. Vivo en Forks un pequeño pueblo en Arizona, el cual de los 12 meses del año, sólo 12 llueve y hace frío, nada más.

-Siempre he pensando que los cuentos de hadas y princesas, esos que te leen cuando estas chiquita, no existen. Es algo tan sub-realista; Al igual que pensar en que llega tu príncipe blanco y te lleva en su caballo blanco. Solo tengo una palabra para eso –Mentira-.

-Tal vez sea porque en mis años de vida no he conocido a ningún chico que valga la pena, una vez estuve con un novio pero estábamos pequeños. Sólo recibí mi primer beso y no más, no me quedo nada de esa "relación". Así que se puede decir que si omitimos esa experiencia nunca he tenido un novio formal pero me sé la teoría de todo lo que pasaría-.

-Debo admitir que a veces siento celos cuando veo a las chicas del instituto estar con sus novios, abrazados, queriéndose, es algo tan empalagoso que llega a ser bonito. ¿Creo en el Amor?, Sí creo, sé que mis padres se aman, sé que existe porque el amor es como el cariño sólo que a un nivel mucho más amplio, darías todo por esa persona y puedes tener la seguridad de que esa persona lo hará por ti. El problema es que a mí no se me dan esas cosas-.

-No acostumbro a ser bien vista por las personas, siempre he tenido la apreciación de que me tratan por tratarme, no porque de verdad les nazca; y recuerdo dos personas que ya me lo han dicho, pero no viene al tema mencionarlos. Lo importante por lo que escribo esta nota, es porque ni yo misma me entiendo. Dicen que el papel lo aguanta todo, una vez escuche_ "Sé que puedo confiar sólo en el bolígrafo y papel_" y ahora que lo hago puedo decir que es muy cierto-.

-Muchas veces vi a muchas chicas suspirar al leer los mensajes de texto que recibían de un chico, al colgar una llamada telefónica, al haber hecho cualquier cosa normal que estuviera relacionada con un chico. Y me parecía algo tan tonto, siempre pensé ¿Cómo pueden perder el tiempo?, ¿No se dan cuenta que no les presta atención, que sólo las usan? Pero ahora sé que cuando sientes algo por un chico no te das cuenta de nada, pueden jugar contigo, usarte, no prestarte atención y tu imaginación convertirá cualquier detalle mínimo en algo súper grande. ¿Por qué?, la respuesta es simple, Porque estas ilusionada, y yo ya me canse de ser la hoja en blanco a la que nadie ve porque no tiene escrito nada interesante-.

-Muchas veces he pensando que el amor no es para mí. Pero a los dos minutos pienso que si es para mí, sólo que no ha llegado el momento ¿o no? Es algo bastante ideado pero es verdad. La verdad es que hay un chico en mi vida, o mejor dicho fuera de mi vida, Se llama Edward Cullen-.

-Lo conocí el año pasado una chica que cursaba una clase conmigo me lo presento, debo admitir que me encanto, me pareció un chico muy lindo, siempre reservado, estudiando, no lo veía en el plan de "chicas mírenme" como todos los otros del instituto. Sinceramente me fascino su físico, aunque no suelo llevarme por los rasgos de las personas siempre he tratado de ver más allá-.

-Era algo tan extraño lo que sentí por él. Al principio no me di cuenta pero lo observa mientras pudiera, pero nunca hice nada más que conseguir su número de celular y correo electrónico, nos conocimos y sólo hablamos de cosas normales, gustos, diferencias, etc. El ya no estudia conmigo está en otro curso, casi no lo veo, aunque estemos en el mismo instituto es como si ya no estudiara allí-.

-Nunca pensé en tener algún tipo de relación con él. Eso para mí era algo tan imposible como decir que llamo la atención, pero paso el tiempo y han pasado tantos meses que he empezado a sentir cosas mucho más fuertes por Edward Cullen, y estoy sumamente confundida con respecto a él porque hemos tenido la oportunidad de enviarnos mensajes de texto y él ha cambiado mucho su forma de tratarme-.

-No sé como paso pero un día me dijo -Te Quiero-, dos palabras que pueden ser tomadas de muchas formas, para dos amantes una forma de asegurar la pasión, para una pareja es la manera más sencilla de mantener vivo en el amor sin necesidad de decir Te Amo e ir más allá, para dos amigos es el modo de asegurar el cariño y mantener una amistad sincera. Pero el detalle está en cuando uno de los amigos toma un Te Quiero como algo más, es inevitable no ilusionar al corazón ¿Por qué algo tan simple lo maximizamos? Claro los sentimientos están de por medio. Es obvio-.

-Y desde que me dio esa demostración (catalogada así por mi corazón) me sentí literalmente en las nubes, no podía creer que me correspondiera. O eso pensé yo, me ilusione de una manera tan grande que tuve miedo de que me lastimara, pero lo extraño era que se desaparecía mucho, yo soy quien le escribo los mensajes y él, debo aceptar que casi nunca responde-.

-Típicas señales de desinterés pero yo no pude aceptarlo en ese momento, la parte más lamentable es que se que duré horas, días, semanas, meses pensando en él. Y tengo la certeza de que él nunca le paso por la mente ni siquiera mi nombre, la parte más triste es que todas las pequeñas cosas mi mente las hacia grande-.

-Sé que es atrayente decir todo esto, pero es que me di cuenta. Lo que tanto criticaba en las chicas de andar tras un chico que no les presta atención, me pasó a mí. Y ahora las entiendo, cuando se quiere a alguien vives en un mundo totalmente de fantasías, no pisas tierra. Es tan triste-.

- Hay algo que todavía no entiendo, a pesar de que he pensando en todo y eso me ha ayudado mucho a descartar los puntos y entender las cosas. ¿Cómo me pude enamorar así de él? Y más si nunca me dio alas para eso. Eso es algo que siempre me pregunto y aunque he conseguido muchas respuestas a esta pregunta todavía no. En un principio dije que no creía mucho en los cuentos de hadas, ni historias felices; Por eso mismo creo más en las historias de terror, suspenso, drama. ¿Por qué? Porque son reales, es más tangible una realidad dramática que una fantástica-.

-Llegué a un punto que no pensé jamás que estaría ni cerca, estoy tan confundida que ya no entiendo ni mis sentimientos. _"Es una mentira que acabo siendo cierta" _Todavía no sé qué hacer, como actuar, nada. También tengo que agregar que me volví una persona romántica, o como dicen otros –cursi- "_Tengo un gran conocimiento mucho más que eso tengo un doctorado, tengo el corazón graduado en sentimientos hacia ti"_ Las veces que hemos hablado en persona sólo me miras a los ojos, y no apartes tu mirada de mi en cuanto te hablo, eres la primera y única persona que hace eso. Pareciera que te importo, no sabes cómo me siento cuando haces eso, detalles tan pequeños como ese hacen que mi amor por ti crezca cada vez más "_Es tan difícil de explicar y tan fácil de sentir_"-.

-Siempre pienso que bello seria si pudiéramos tener una historia, es tu decisión ya que desde que te conocí te seguí. Pero pareciera que tú no quieres, y ya no se que mas hacer. _"Mi historia está en donde tu estas", _cada vez que te hablo tengo tanto temor de que me rechaces, porque no sabría que hacer si eso pasara. Yo no quiero que nadie me lastimé, antes de que tu lo hagas prefiero hacerlo yo misma aceptando las cosas, y diciéndome la verdad. Aunque para mi sea inevitable pensar que _"Quiero que seas mi pasado, presente y futuro. El ayer, el hoy y el mañana, gracias por estar juntos. Quiero respirar el aire que contienen tus labios"-. _

-Hoy me rendí, ya no soporto todo esto. Mi primer amor, o mejor dicho la primera vez que tengo estos sentimientos (estoy tan confundida que no sé lo que ciento). Y no me corresponde, solo sé que ya no puedo seguir así, pensando en ti, queriéndote y viviendo por ti _"Fui cobarde me rendí más de una vez" _y hasta aquí quedo todo. De ahora en adelante todo depende de ti. Será mejor si me voy a Jacksonville con Reneé mi madre-.

-Olvide mencionar un detalle, algo importante creo. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y este es mi Diario.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**Dear Diary**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Edward!, ¡Edward Cullen! ¿Dónde estás?- escuché gritar a mi pequeña hermana Alice. La voz del duendecillo de jardín se acercaba cada vez más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, y ¿Por qué no respondes tu celular?-Preguntó, se le notaba muy molesta.

-Nada Alice, solo estoy leyendo- Pero no podía decirle que leía exactamente, acaba de encontrarme el diario de Bella en las gradas del gimnasio y la tentación fue mayor. No pude evitar leerlo y ahora me doy cuenta que soy un total estúpido, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-Ali, ¿ya todos se fueron?- le pregunté- No, están afuera te estábamos esperando.

-Alice préstame tu carro, nos vemos en la cena- Al decir esto solo tome mi bolso, el diario y le plantee un beso en la mejilla a mí querida hermana.

Conduje a una velocidad no permitida en Forks, pero tenía que hablar con ella. Llegue a su casa me estacione una o dos parcelas antes que la suya. Es obvio que sabia donde vivía, no era la primera vez que venía aunque ella no lo supiera. Estaba sentaba en el porche de su casa, se notaba pensativa. Me acerque con mucho cuidado, de manera de no asustarla y como si fuera un susurro que trajera el viento le pregunte como estaba.

Se sobresalto, pero cuando poso sus ojos chocolates en los míos, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y olvide todo el diálogo que había estado practicando camino a su casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me pregunto casi temblando.

No pude decir más nada que la verdad –Yo también siento lo mismo- Y sin más la abrace, al principio parecía en shock, luego aflojo el abrazo y la pude mirar a su cara estaba sonrojada como siempre, algo tan característico en ella.

-No te vayas. Yo siento lo mismo- Lo dije de corazón.

-¿A qué te refieres?- La duda en su rostro era extrema.

Le mostré el diario y su cara paso de incredulidad, a sonrojo y luego a molestia. – ¿Lo leíste?- Pregunto. –No lo pude evitar- Respondí con total sinceridad.

Bella, ¿quieres empezar Nuestra historia de dos?. Me harías sumamente feliz. –Le dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas- Pero su respuesta era lo que nunca esperé.

-¿Me prestas un bolígrafo?- Rebusque en mi bolso y se lo entregué, y aun con la duda reflejada en mi rostro me quito su diario de mis manos. Busco la página en donde había terminado de escribir y pude leer lo que escribió.

-Tal vez me equivoque y esta historia si puede comenzar con un "Dear Diary" o un "Había una vez", porque ahora sé que si hubo un Felices para siempre.

* * *

Frases usadas en el fic en _cursiva _son letras de canciones (me inspiran a escribir)

_*"Sé que puedo confiar sólo en el bolígrafo y papel" Porta- Cosas de la Vida_

*_"Es una mentira que acabo siendo cierta" Porta- Nota de Suicidio_

_* _"_Tengo un gran conocimiento mucho más que eso tengo un doctorado, tengo el corazón graduado en sentimientos hacia ti" Tony Dize- El Doctorado _

_*"Es tan difícil de explicar y tan fácil de sentir_" Porta- Nuestra historia de dos

*_"Mi historia está en donde tu estas"_ Porta- Nuestra historia de dos

*_"Quiero que seas mi pasado, presente y futuro. El ayer, el hoy y el mañana, gracias por estar juntos. Quiero respirar el aire que contienen tus labios" _Porta- Nuestra historia de dos_._

**Notas= Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se tomen su tiempo y lean este pequeño one shot. Es mi historia real adaptada a Crepúsculo. Solo que todavía no tiene un felices para siempre. Espero les gustes, cualquier comentario dejarme un review de verdad acepto todo.**

**Soy Beta Reader. Interesados contactarme =) **

**EmiC**


End file.
